Clamp in Wonderland EX
Clamp in Wonderland EX is a omake style short manga series. Each chapter involves characters from xxxHolic and another CLAMP manga. Chapter 1 Yuuko sends Watanuki and Mokona out with Domeki to buy sake late at night, much to Watanuki's ire. Mokona tells Watanuki that Domeki's presence is necessary because the day has been full of bad luck signs (Friday the 13th, black cat crossing the road) and indication of spirits (full moon, kitsune's wedding). They run into several plushies, including Ioryogi and Ushagi-san from Kobato, playing mahjong in the middle of the road. Ioryogi invites Watanuki to join them but Watanuki declines, which makes Ioryogi angry. At that precise moment, Sakura (Tsubasa Chronicles) bursts out of a manhole, the cover tipping over and flattening Ioryogi in the process. The two Mokonas are reunited. Sakura joins the mahjoing game. She got lucky hands one after another, winning every round without fail. Back in the shop, Yuuko is half asleep, wondering why Watanuki and Mokona are taking so long to return. Crossovers Kobato Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Chapter 2 The chapter begins with a scene of Fuma raising his sword against Kamui. Kamui appears in the compound of the shop, where he is noticed by Watanuki. He is holding his sword and looking rather beat up. Yuuko receives him, and mentions that something is troubling Kamui. Kamui is unable to answer this immediately, as there are too many things troubling him. He finally settles on the fact that his friend (Fuma) has turned weird and is trying to kill him. Yuuko and Kamui discuss the price to be paid, and Yuuko suggests as a joke that the price could be the Earth. Fuma appears, having caught up to Kamui. They begin to fight, to which Watanuki comments that it looks like Kamui really does have a lot of problems. Crossover X or X/1999 (while Fuma and Kamui are characters that appear in TRC, the two that appear in this chapter are not to be confused with the versions that appeared in TRC, as they are clearly referenced from their the manga "X" where they originated from) Chapter 3 Kobato appears in the shop's storeroom while he's doing some cleaning, offering enthusiastically to help. Watanuki is rather bemused by her sudden appearance. Kobato takes the duster from him, but ends up tripping. She apologizes profusely, and then offers to help up in the kitchen. While doing so, she burns whatever she was frying and also the rice, causing a mess. She apologizes again. Watanuki gives her a packet of cookies, thanking her for a help with a kind smile. Kobato leaves happily, delighted that Watanuki had given her cookies even though she couldn't actually help him and deciding that she must work harder just like him. Ioryogi, however, gets mad at Kobato because she couldn't heal him at all. Crossover Kobato Chapter 4 Kazahaya bemoans about losing all his money at mahjong again and having to go out to buy beer in such cold weather. Kazahaya then bumps into the gatepost of the shop. Watanuki comes out to invite him in. He makes a wish to become very good at mahjong, to which Mokona offers to teach him. Kazahaya is shocked that Mokona can talk. Yuuko gives him an "Akagi Mahjong Set" in response to his wish. She tells him that as long as he uses these mahjong tiles, he'll have the luck of a god, but that if he uses Chu Ren Pou Tou to win, he will die. He returns to his friends and challenges them using the mahjong set. He is on a winning streak until he get Chu Ren Pou Tou. He is very conflicted, as winning another game will help him pay off all his debts. The others begin calling out penalties for the little mistakes that he does, saying that they will add everything to his debt. Back at the shop, Watanuki asks Yuuko about Chu Ren Pou Tou. Yuuko says that if the person gets it, he won't die, instead he'll just get attacked by debt collectors and that in China it is actually considered a good luck hand. She just told Kazahaya that he would die "because it would be fun". Crossover Legal Drug or Drug and Drop Category:Manga